Roleplay (Free-join!): Savior
This is a Roleplay hosted by VenomTheEchidna. StoryLine Dark times. Hundreds of years had passed since the unicorn Twilight had become an Alicorn Princess. But things started to change around Equestria - the Pegasi had gotten into a feud with the Unicorns, which then resulted in an all-out war. Despite the fact that the Unicorns had magic, they were lead by a strong Pegasus and came in sheer numbers. The Pegasi eventually won the war, and slowly the Unicorns became endangered, most taking hiding. Because of these tragic events, the three types of ponies were isolated from contact with each other, and there was no trading. Not to mention, Celestia and Luna had lived their lives already, and Princess Cadance was in a disastrous situation - she couldn't find any Alicorn that could assist her in controlling the night and day, as Twilight was still depressed about the war and the loss of some of her good friends. Eventually, she came to the gloomy conclusion to just let time go by itself, like in the Everfree Forest. The citizens, baffled by this seemingly unnatural occurances, began to protest, though there was nothing inexperienced Cadance could do. Fifty grim years passeed by, and a sage pony they call Kimono was simply giving advice to a fellow pony, blissfully unaware of what she was destined to do... To help save Equestria. Rules #Avoid god-modding/power-playing. #Breaking the fourth wall is fine as long as you keep it to a limit. The same rule applies to humor in general. #We do NOT tolerate Mary-Sues, so don't bring em' over here. They'll breed like dogs... #Focus on the plot, and not on anything other than that. #Don't make the roleplay revolve around your character; please don't. Break any of these rules three times, and I'll kick you out. Also, have fun! Characters Heroes/Heroines #Kimono (played by Ven) #Skywishes (played by Ven) #Gem Blossom (played by Ven) #Minty (played by Ven) #Thistle Whistle (played by Ven) #Princess Cadance (open for playing) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (played by Ven) #Prince Nightfeather (Played by DARKEST) #Smash Wreck (played by SB100) (Descendant of Ed Wreck) #Bash Grape (played by SB100) (Descendant of Double G) #Crash Green (played by SB100) (Descendant of Eddy Green) #Peacekeeper (played by SB100) (Good Twin Brother of Angry Ogun) #Kenway Blade (Played By DARKEST) #Eagle Screech #Templar Cross Antiheroes #??? Villains/Villainesses #??? the Pegasus (name not revealed due to spoilers; played by Ven) #Valiant the Pegasus (played by Ven) #The Council ##StarSong (played by Ven) ##Tira-Mi-Su (played by ???) ##Aurora Mist (played by ???) ##Silver Glow (played by ???) ##Morning Monarch (played by ???) #The Pegasi Army (played by anyone) #Angry Ogun (Evil Twin Brother of Peacekeeper) (played by SB100) #Dark Aura (Daughter of Angry Ogun) (played by SB100) Prologue It was an average night in the small town of Ponyville; gloomy and depressing. Well, at least since two of the Princesses, Celestia and Luna, had died. Now almost all hope was lost for the Earth ponies. And to make it worse, the Unicorns were critically endangered and a majority the Pegasi were corrupted. A mare named Kimono would always recite book paragraphs telling of the wars long ago. This night she was studying. It was quite late in the night, and she hadn't gotten any sleep. Tired, she headed off to bed, falling fast asleep. Though something wasn't right; Kimono had been having these nightmares, recently. It almost seemed as if they told her something, or even prophesized her future. Mornings were often tedious for her, now, and she became very stressed out. She looked to friends for help, yet she seemed to be the only sane pony at times. Little did she know what she was destined to do... The break of dawn came. Kimono had gotten up unsually early today. She sighed, pouring out a hot cup of tea. The weather had been unsually cold that morning, even more so than usual. She yawned, hearing a knock on her door. It was one of her friends, a purple, green eyed Earth pony named Skywishes. "Right... so what it's it, Skywishes?" She yawned again, taking a sip of her tea. Skywishes sighed. "Well... I've been having trouble with my shop. I was thinking you could help..." "I have other things to do... could you ask Thistle Whistle or something?" "Well... alright. But she's a pegasus." Kimono sighed. "Look, I know the tensions are high with the Pegasi, but I trust her. Someone will do something about Equestria's condition... somewhere." "Well... can't we do something about it? We may be a minority, and we may not be the MOST skilled in fighting, but if we and some others team up..." "You're kidding, right?" "No... I have a good feeling about this. If we can just start a revolution, somehow..." "You're insane, Skywishes. But... then again, you may have a valid point." Skywishes smiled. "Glad you agree partially, at least." A Dark blue alicorn watches from a distance, he barely can understand the two Earth ponies. The green-eyed Earth pony notices the Alicorn from a distance. "Eh...? Who... is that? Is he hostile?" She squints her eyes. "Don't worry about him, Skywishes." Kimono assured. "I doubt he's hostile, unless he works with the corrupt Pegasi." The Alicorn:(Nightfeather) They wish I did Kimono trotted out of the house, into her shrine to metitate. She sighed, thinking about Skywishes' plan. Nightfeather: I am not happy about this feud Skywishes sighed, lowering her head. "None of us are, sir." Nightfeather; I am the last of my mothers generation Chapter Two - The Journey Begins (At a green house, ty nearby the group) (Suddenly a green stalion have burst through the front wall, carry the door with him & crashes into the back wall. We can see that it's Ed Wreck's descendant who is in a panic. His name is Smash Wreck ) Smash Wreck: (opens the door & runs into a wall & is feeling dizzy & notices a sack & grabs it with his mouth & begins packing up the essentials in a fast pace) Trouble...! Bad...! Pain...! ???: you ok Smash Wreck: (panting as he continues packing in a panicking way & gallops his way to his large number coloured sponges & grabs them all & puts them in the sack) Run away run away run away! (Heads for the outside, carrying his full sack) ???: Windigo's (Trots off) (Outside) Smash Wreck: (not knowing that ??? Is following him) Run away my absorbent sponges! Be free dear friends! (Begins throwing the sponges up high in the sky) Trouble...! Bad...! Pain...! (About to run off again, but was stopped upon seeing ???) Upon a dark cloud, a Pegasus watches from above; she snickers, slightly amused by the Earth stallion's antics. a maroon Pegasus flies in looking down missing her stallion friend She glides down, intrigued. the maroon pegasus sighs sad Smash Wreck: (galloping & skids to a stop upon noticing the maroon Pegasus, but trips on his own 4 hooves) (to the maroon Pegasus) Is something wrong? Maroon Pegasus: I miss my Stallion friend The other, electric blue Pegasus glanced and her with green eyes. "Eh, what happened to the guy, anyway? Somethin' personal?" She tilted her head, curious. Maroon Pegasus: Our war split us up, he searches for me, he is an earth pony name Kenway Blade "Yeah, the war's doin' some crazy crap to Equestria. I lost my mother to Earth ponies... but I still trust some." Maroon Pegasus: My condolences Smash Wreck: I miss my friends, Bash Grape & Crash Green. The 3 of us used to be happy together as best friends like our ancestors the Ed Trio & now we're separated. And now I've been chased by something bad coming our way! And I want to escape very badly! Maroon Pegasus: I want out of my torment The other, female Pegasus nods in agreement. Maroon Pegasus: But without my pegasus brethren I would have been no one Smash Wreck: We gotta find our friends! Before were followed even more. Bash Grape is at her home & Crash Grape is at his home too! Maroon Pegasus: lets go Thistle Whistle, the electric blue Pegasus mare, nods. Eagle Screech, the Maroon Pegasus Mare, flies off (Smash Wreck begins searching for his two friends, Bash Grape & Crash Green, at their homes.) Eagle Screech: So Mister Wreck what is your talent Smash Wreck: My talent? My great grandfather Ed Wreck's cutie mark is a wrecking ball. So mine is like something related to that, I think. I don't know, I don't have a cutie mark just yet. Neither have my friends yet. Eagle Screech: I wish I knew what mine was Thistle Whistle smirks, fluttering by the maroon mare. "Heh, you'll find out, sooner or later..." Eagle Screech: Templar Cross used to say that From a distance, Skywishes and Kimono are seen discussing a particular topic with a yellow earth pony. Smash Wreck: (noticing them) Look, who's that? Come on. (Gallops over to Skywishes & Kimono) Thistle Whistle sighs, placing a hoof upon her face. "Uh, they happen to be my FRIENDS..." She gallops after him, groaning. Eagle Flies over Smash Wreck: (waving hello to Kimono & Skywishes) Hello, my name is Smash Wreck. Eagle Screech: Hi, have you seen our friends? Smash Wreck: Uh nope. Have you seen my friends Bash Grape & Crash Green? Eagle Screech: No sorry Smash Wreck: Should we all go look for our friends together? Category:MLP Fanon Category:Roleplays Category:Freejoins Category:Roleplays Hosted by VenomTheEchidna